From Behind Enclosed Bars
by kittenrocs
Summary: After Being sent away by L. BB spends a while in a prison with many other jail mates... But each has their own plans.. And will do waht ever it takes to get what they want  M For language and lemons .
1. These Voices

They scream in my head... until i can no longer hear my own thoughts... I lay here in the dark unaware of day or night... I'm not even sure of how long i've been here for...

They sometimes come to see me. Men mostly tall usually with hidden faces... thinking they can hide themselves from my yet... these eyes show all... I dont move wishing the shadows would engulf me...

Hide me from them... Hands on tattered flesh tearing and ripping beating me with what i once thought to be leather... but even that i am no longer sure of...

I would watch them.. Laugh as they hit me... over and over until each lash drew blood from my raw back... I have the scars.. along my body.. i wouldnt let anyone touch them... they remind me too much...

I wont to forget...  
>But the screaming words...<br>Always remind me...


	2. Carve Me

I watched him... blank eyese staring into an emotionless pit of pale flesh. His nose was long and straight eyes beady and seemingly colourless other then a single shade of gray... He drew the knife across my chest. Arms held into the air ... i dont remeber what by... Maybe chains.. maybe rope at the time it didnt matter... the burning pain did... it shot through my upper chest and instantly made my head spin. The vision of the male blurring as my eyes closed

I would have screamed... i wish i could have. yet he gagged me until i couldnt make a noise other then a grunt or a muffled groan his hands touched me... touched me everywhere.. screaming in my head... begging him to stop until tears flooded my eyes.

But no matter how hard i begged he couldnt hear me... only i could... the screams grew louder and louder until they were the only thing i was aware of... the pain now numbed... until all i could hear were them... But i was alright with that...

Then everything vanished and i was pulled into a world of eternal darkness.


	3. Punishment

Punishment... I dont even recall what i did.  
>But they dragged me from my cell, out into an open room where all of the cellmates could watch, each sneering with some type of twisted pleasure, i watched the man pull out the cat of nine tails, a whip with many twisted ends that would soon tear my skin.<p>

Crimson eyes were forced downwards, allowing me to watch the gray floor cracks almost looking as if finger nails were dragged across it in a helpless plea of escape, He was a tall man possibly with dark hair hidden mostly under his hood, yet his deep green beady eyes peered out from behind his bangs glaring at me, Before he gazed up as if addressing all of the members of the cells his voice loud and booming.

"This is true evil, A true child of Saitan" He roared so his voice was present to the entire room screaming out to every corner every darkened crack of stone.

I found myself wincing wishing he could be quiet... Wishing he would just shut his fucking mouth, thats when it began the first lash hit me like lightning causing the flesh on my back to crack blood instantly slipping from the wound. I could hear cheering somewhere far away yet it was blocked out by the continuess slap of the whip tails against my pale flesh.

I tried to scream against the gag that had been placed against my mouth, tears running freshly down my face, by the time he was done i was a sobbing heap on the ground back covered by large gashes the tears the only pain that could remind me i was alive.


	4. Give Me Hell Over Food

The line for food was longer then i had expected, i hadn't realised that there was so many until we all stepped out into the cafeteria, the food... smelt repulsive like some mutt had thrown up in a bowl yet it was the first full based meal i had been given in the last weak so once i grabbed it i greatfully made my way to a table at the back where no one was sitting.

Someone stopped me, his tall form blocking even the light to peer down from the up above lamps, piercing eyes burning holes in my cheeks "Heh Devil Child what do you think your doing?" he grunted, his voice as gruff as his apperance.

"I'm getting something to eat" i stated, matter-o factly. Only to earn a snort and a raspy laugh from some guy a few tables back, The larger man's brows furrowed in annoyance "A Wise Arse Eh?" he snapped, i could almost imagining the vein in his neck popping at how much it was standing out.

I tried pushing past him, only to be grabbed by the back of my hair and forced back, what ever "food" that was on my tray soiling my so called uniform, i sent him a glare which was soon replaced by fear as a fist came down into my stomach, drawing the air from me and leaving me curled on the floor panting to regain my breath.

Some of the cell mates cheered, other's laughed. Most of the sounds were drained out by the screaming in my ears. The pounding of my heart in my chest that made my head spin. Wincing as he repeditly kicked me in the gut , i allowed my crimson orbs to slip shut until the guards came to break us up.


	5. Touch Me there

It was quickly growing dark when the first of them came up to me, sharpish looking blonde haired male with deep ocean blue eyes, his narrowed slit like orbs watched me before grabbing me by the hair forcing me to stumble to my feet legs still wobbly from the many lashes i had recieved from the guards earlier that day.

Drawing me close, close enough for his lips to press against my ear his smirk almost insane as a dark chuckle escaped his lips "You are to be our entertainment for tonight" he hissed, his teeth smelt of nicotine as if he had been either smoking his whole life, or trapped insane a very fucking small box with people who did.

I didnt protest, from my two weeks in this small place i had learnt better, if i did they would just hurt my twice as bad. Grimacing as my dark locks were tugged i was forced into another room surrounded by a few other guys each glaring at me with the same hateful expression.

One to me.. resembled a rat. he had a long pointed noise and squinted almost black eyes, his tongue darted across his lips.

"Ehhhhh~ Sooo Boss this is the one for tonight" he squeaked his full front teeth now visible, The blonde smirked now showing that he was missing half of his teeth, replaced by black stubs "Yeah Eat up" he snickered. And i was suddenly struck by an undeniable fear.

I was forced to my knees the man gripping my raven locks, the sneer never leaving his thick crusted lips breathing heavy, stinking breath into my face his eyes scrunched up "You'll do what we say And if ya say anything to da Guards we'll just fuck wit ya again" he snickered his other hand moving to touch the side of my face, fear causing me to shudder at even the smallest touch.

The blonde forced me down onto all fours getting one of the other male's to hold me still as the man looked from side to side making sure that no one was looking as he undid the devil horned buckle he was wearing allowing his denim pants to pool around his ankles, His rather large i may add erection nearly hitting me in the fucking noise.

I gazed up at him ruby eyes almost fearful, calloused fingers made their way into my raven locks forcing me forwards my lips brushing against the head of his length, even that slight taste made me want to vomit up anything i had eaten in the last day. "Suck" he commanded and i made a gaping noise only to feel a hand slap hard on my lower back.

Eyes widened as i tried to see who was attacking my ass, only to be forced back by the blonde haired male "I told ya what to do ya fucking slut" he growled slowly, Allowing my red eyes to slip closed i wrapped my slender pale fingers around the base of his cock allowing my now parted lips to engulf the head of his length, not wanting to be beaten again.


	6. Watching You

Rape, that's what the previous nights avents had been, leaving me curled up in my prision cell hands clenched tightly over my head wishing for it all to be over, my whole body ached after being pounded by each of the men i hadn't expected any less.

Staring blankly at the grime covered wall, i allowed my head to slump into my hands crimson eyes locked on the floor, screams filling my own head.. screams that i wasn't allowed to verbalise. Burying my face into my own hardened skinned hands i sobbed, soundless cries and pleas. I wanted out... even if i had to slit my own neck... Anything... Anything to get away.

A man stod in the door way watching me... yet i didnt turn around to face him, keeping my gaze locked forwards onto the wall tears running down the side of my cheeks causing my body to shudder as i haunched over sobbing, mostly to myself... i knew no one would come... no one would save me... it was too late now to start praying.


	7. Come For Me?

"You have a visitor" The booming voice called from behind the bars, slowly drifting my head upwards i allowed my lifeless crimson eyes to gaze over the male. Blonde haired with a scar that i didnt seem to remeber, Beside him stood a red haired male who seemed more engrossed in the video game he was playing then the jail itself.

"Heh. Got yaself into some shit i see BB" The blonde sneered his brow arching as what sounded from a distance like a laugh escaped his lips, Mello. I cringed, a male that i had once lived with... When... i no longer remebered the memories themselves were slowly blurring into one... one big disorientated mess.

"What do you want" He croaked, my voice hoarse as if i hadn't had a drink in the last week and a half, not that i had drunk any decently cleaned water during that time anyway.

"L Sent Dumbass here" He said hitting the male beside him upside the head, before allowing his gaze to fall back onto me "And I to come and take ya back to Wammy's" he stated mildly, as if he himself hated the very idea.

This was when the guard interrupted his voice almost a snarl but without the extra emotion "He has yet to serve his entire sentence" he grunted, only to earn a death glare from the blonde .

"If Ya wanna fuck with L, Take it up with him. As for this wanker" He said motioning to me "Is comming with us" His fingers locked around the base of his gun, a smirk passing his lips "Even if i have to take him by force".


End file.
